Into the school yard
by Fernblaze the Fangirl
Summary: (This is my first fanfic :3)After Tadashi's death, Hiro decided that he would join SFIT to follow in his footsteps, but as he expected not everyone is nice at SFIT and with all of his friends graduated, he is all alone, excelling at his work. Of course many wouldn't like it if someone 4-5 years younger than you was better than you now, would they? (Soz its bad summary) now complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Bullies

"Hey, You there! Aren't you meant to be in Middle-School!" Well of course, who else to expect but Elliot, the most two faced jerk in the whole school. Ugh, he just wont leave me alone, just keep walking Hiro, just ignore him... I chanted to myself

"Hey, answer me when I talk to you you little nerd!"

suddenly, I was shoved up against the wall of the corridor.

"I said, answer me!" this gave me no choice

"Uh.. hi! E-Elliot..." I said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact and desperately trying to find the way out.

"You don't belong here, little nerd... Why don't you go back to your little grade 7 class, and leave all the University work to us university kids!"

"Okay, I'm actually meant to be in eighth gr-"

"LET ME FINISH" Elliot roared

"But-"

"I was top of the class! Until you came along... so now your gonna pay!" suddenly I felt Elliot's fist connect with my jaw and I yelped in pain, I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but all that did was make him grip me tighter. He pulled at my long shaggy hair, taking me to the ground

"Go on! Put up a fight or something!" I made a feeble attempt to throw a punch but being as scrawny as I am, it made almost no difference, he stopped for a minute, hearing voices coming from around the corner. When he saw me get up and try to flee, he punched me hard in the chest and whispered in my ear:

"And you'd better not tell anyone or your brothe- Oh wait , that's right he's dead!" then he ran away. Those last few words hurt harder than any physical injury he had given me, I sank to the floor in shock but my seemingly bruised ribs made it to painful to curl up. So all I did was sit there and cry for a minute, trying to hold back my sobs...He had bullied me before, punched me and stolen my work, those I could deal with. But this was the first time he used the memory of Tadashi against me. I was trying so hard to get over Tadashi's death, to ignore the aching pang in my heart, but after what had just happened, brought everything flooding back. This time he had crossed the line. One sob managed to escape me, attracting attention from the people around the corner.

"Thalia! Quick!" said an older girl who had spotted me sitting on the floor, bruised and crying. Another girl peered around the corner and gasped in shock.

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" Exclaimed the girl who was seemingly named Thalia as she ran over to him, followed closely by her friend.

I quickly turned away so that they wouldn't see my bruise or the tears streaming down my face, but I think I was a bit late

"What happened?" Asked the first girl

"Its, nothing..." I replied, but they clearly weren't buying it.

"Sure" Thalia replied sarcasticly, "I'm serious, what happened? You have to tell us!" But when I turned around they gasped in unison at my wet eyes, blotchy red face and ugly purple bruise. The other girl began the 'Interrogation'

"Were you punched? How old are you? Shouldn't you be at middle school?" she enquired

"No, I uh... I come here, I'm fourteen" I mumbled back, fishing around in my pocket to find my ID card, when I showed it to them, they were amazed, she started reading his card.

"Your fourteen... but you come to a university... and your name is... Hiro Hama-... Oh my god..." She gasped, then she whispered something quickly into Thalia's ear, they both looked at him apolitically, then Thalia quickly said,

"Hiro, I'm so sorry about Tadashi... we knew him from our English class"

"That's okay..." I replied sadly, I had stopped crying by then and I was grateful for the girls help, then I realised I only knew on of the girls names.

"So... what are your names?" I asked sheepishly

"Well, my names Cara, and this is Thalia" Cara replied

"Nice to meet you, well I should probably go see the nurse" I said but as I tried to get up I winced from a sharp pain in my bruised ribs. I saw the girls look at me worriedly.

"here we will help" and with that they helped me up and guided me to the nurses office.

That night, I flopped onto my bed and activated Baymax.

"Hello Hiro, Your body is badly injured and you have internal rib bruising as well. Do you want me to treat them?

"Yes please Baymax... If only you knew the full extent of my pain"


	2. Chapter 2- Meetings

**Chapter two- Meetings**

**Hiro's POV**

That next day I sat boredly in class, listening to Mr Stock drone on about stuff that I already know about. I decided to get my work done before I fell asleep so I quickly whipped through the questions on the worksheet and put my hand up to show I was done

"Mr Stock, I'm done." I stated, bored and tired due to lack of sleep

"But I haven't finished the lecture Hiro." He said, surprised

"I know, can you please check my work?"

"Fine, lets see... wow they're all right! I hadn't finished the lecture or anything! We will have to talk about skipping a grade for you if this is getting easy!" When I tried to get up from my desk at the end of the class, I winced and hissed quietly to hold in the pained yell, my arm bruises had turned to a nice painful shade of blue but my face had started to heal. My rib on the other hand... It was the worst because Baymax couldn't do much about it, he said that I should just rest it till it got better but it was very hard to 'rest.' Last night I couldn't stop thinking about Tadashi, yesterday bought back so many memories about him... But anyway as I half walked half limped down the hall on my sprained ankle, I saw a group of children around my age walking down the hall, I was confused, why were there more? Had they joined as well?

I was so happy, more people like me! All until I saw the Uni day tour guide... That's right I had forgotten about Uni day, when all grade eight students are introduced to a university to think about careers, I remembered my day here where I basically stuck to Tadashi because I was meant to be in fourth grade. But now here I was watching the group come. Suddenly I felt a big gruff hand on my shoulder

"Go Hiro go join your little classmates" I heard Elliot laugh but I just shook him off and tried to walked away, until the tour guide pulled me up

"Hey you there! Come back and join the rest of the group" after hearing that I face palmed, ignoring Elliot's loud snickers. I showed her my SFIT student card and she was suspicious and surprised, but she let me go.

The tour guide had stopped to show the high school students the lab hallway... Right next to my lab. So as I squeezed through the crowd to try and get to my lab I heard a girl exclaim,

"Miss! This kids trying to leave!" Oh great a dobber I thought, the crowd parted showing me to the guide.

"No he's not, let him through" the girl looked very surprised as the rest of the people parted to make more room to squeeze through. I attracted a few stares and whispers as I passed but I just ignored them and walked through and dissapered into my lab room. I could still hear the whispers coming through the thin wall. So I just ignored them and got to work. The sound of the lunch bell finally got me out of the small room, I was so hungry so I quickly limped down to the lunch room and sat at my usual table alone. As I was grabbing my lunch out a group of kids from the tour group came and sat with me, two boys and a girl...

**Girl's POV**

It was my idea to come and sit with the boy from earlier and I convinced Jake and Tom to come with me, he was eating his lunch all alone, where were his friends?

"Hey there! You looked lonely, where are your friends?" I asked cheerily

"I don't have any... I'm kind of one of a kind here so... yeah" He replied, staring at the floor

"What about your friends from your school?" I enquired

"Oh... um I'm not from the tour group thingy" he said, sounding amused, still not lifting his head

"How does that work?" asked Jake quizzically,

"I...I go to this university..." when he said that my draw dropped

"Whoa whoa, wait up! How old are you!" asked Tom

"Uh.. Fourteen" So it turned out a kid my age was in UNI...

"Well my names Kierra and this is Jake and Tom, What's your name?" I told him

"I'm Hiro Hamada, Nice to meet you" he said, looking up to reveal a large purple-ish brown bruise near the left side of his his jaw. Once he remembered he shook his head to make his long shaggy hair cover the bruise.

"What happened?" Asked Jake

"Oh its nothing..." he said quietly

"Well its nice to meet you Hiro! Why are you at university? Aren't you meant to be in Middle school?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"Yeah, I skipped lots of grades and still am, I already knew the stuff they were teaching me, so yeah. I graduated last year" This was incredible, graduating high school at 13! He was basically a teen Einstein...

"Well I need to go to my locker now so... thanks guys"

and with that he left the table, I wanted to have a look around the school, to see what it was like. SFIT was probably my favourite campus so far, I planned on coming here if I did go to college. So I walked around the school, sort of hoping I would see Hiro. I liked him, he was cute. With a gap toothed smile, raven black shaggy hair and warm doe brown eyes, it was a wonder he didn't have any friends. While wondering around the school I walked past many classrooms thinking about him until coming to a stop, seeing Hiro being pushed by one of the older students, hitting his head on the locker door, and collapsing onto the floor

"Take that NERD" said the older student before running away

"Oh my god, Hiro!" I yelled, racing towards him. I skidded over to him on my knees and helped him sit up

"Hiro, are you okay?!" I asked worriedly

"Yeah, I've had worse... I'm fine. I need to go to my lab" he replied, wincing as he tried to stand up. I was worried, experienced worse? That cant be good. He clutched his locker door, grabbed, his fallen textbook and pulled himself up, quickly thanking me as he limped away towards the room he dissapered into earlier, leaving me to roam the now empty halls alone.

**Hiro's POV**

Wow, someone actually cared for once, I thought to myself limping away from Kierra. I walked to my lab and continued working on my robotics project, looking from my textbook to my experiment, but I couldn't concentrate. I was to busy thinking about Kierra, her long gold hair and pretty hazel eyes, I tried to forget about it... not like I was going to see her ever again anyway, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I wanted to see her again so I quickly peeked outside my door to find she was still standing there wandering around the hallway, her eyes wide with wonder. She was pretty I thought blushing. I was crushing, but I thought I would never have a chance... besides I'm just a nerd after all...


	3. Chapter 3- Fancy seeing you here

**Chapter 3 – Fancy seeing you here! **

**Hiro's POV**

Kierra... That's all I could think of. Even though it had been just under a week since I had last seen her I swear she was messing with my head! I couldn't think of anything for my project.

"UGH YOU STUPID EMPTY BRAIN" I yelled angrily, hitting my head on the desk

"Are you okay up there?!" Aunt Cass yelled

"Fine Aunt Cass!" I replied, I decided to have a break. Maybe walking around will empty my mind. So I walked out into the street and over to the park where I sat on the park bench and took a deep breath.

"Hiro! Is that you!?" I heard a familiar voice say

"Huh, who's there?" I exclaimed worriedly at the voice.

"Hiro, its me Kierra!" The voice yelled back, I Instantly felt a light blush rise to my cheeks as I spotted her walking towards me,

"Oh, hey Keirra. What are you doing here?" I asked, looking shyly at her

"I just needed to get someo-... I mean uh... something off my mind" She said quickly looking down.

"Same, and I'm not just saying that" I replied

"May I sit?" She asked, gesturing to the empty spot beside me on the bench seat. I nodded and said

"Go ahead" so we sat together for a while and talked about stuff until she brought up something strange

"When I was at your college, after you were pushed over, you said you had experienced worse. What did you mean by that?" she asked intensely

"Oh, I... I get bullied a lot at school because some people don't like me topping their grades when I'm younger than them. They might beat me up a bit or steal my homework but its not that bad... I'm used to it" I told her.

"Hiro, you say your used to it but nobody should have to say that, Its terrible! What do they do to you?" When she asked I didn't reply. I simply rolled up my sleeves and showed her my now purple-ish blue bruises on my arms from where Elliot grabbed me.

"And something tells me that's been there for a while" She stated, I just nodded quickly in response.

"My brother used to be there to protect me from this happening but..." I stopped short

"But what? what happened to your brother? She asked kindly

"My brother Tadashi... died recently in a fire"

**Kierra's POV**

Hearing this, I gasped in shock.

"Oh Hiro, I'm so so sorry! I didn't know!" I exclaimed, putting my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, making him blush slightly deeper.

"Its fine" He said sadly. After that we just sat there in and awkward silence. I felt terrible for bringing it up so I decided to wrap things up.

"So If I wanted to see you again, where would I find you?" I asked quietly, breaking the silence and tension and lightening the mood

"Huh? Oh, um... I live with my Aunt Cass at the lucky cat cafe, so I guess... you would find me there" Hiro replied shyly

"Okay, well I guess ill see you then!" I said flashing him a big smile to try and lighten the mood before I left him to it

"Bye Kierra!" He said Giving me a cute gap toothed smile. I can't stop thinking about him, I might pop into the lucky cat cafe for a while later in the week... No he doesn't have a crush on me, stop dreaming Kierra! Your way to dumb for him. Besides, I probably put him off bringing up the stuff about bullying and his brother.

God Kierra, your such a lost cause...

**Hiro's POV**

I walked away after flashing a big smile. She made me talk about stuff I don't usually talk about today and I have to admit, it felt good letting everything go. When I got home I ran upstairs and flopped onto my bed, happy for once. I had finally gotten everything off my chest. There was only one thing about today that had bothered me though, the way she looked at me when I told her about how suckish my life is at the moment. It was more like she was looking at a sick puppy rather than an human being... I hate that, but I decided to overlook it. Then I remembered, My robotics project! Suddenly, all these ideas came flooding to me and it was all thanks to Kierra, I guess our talk earlier about bullies and stuff gave me the idea! Note to self: Thank Kierra loads for inspiring my project!

-**Hello guys! Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! Sorry its terrible, its my first fanfic evah! This chapter was a fluffy one but the next one will be more serious and based on Hiro more.**

**Please tell me what you think! - ****Fernblaze the fangirl**


	4. Chapter 4 - Enough is enough

**Chapter 4- Enough is enough**

**Hiro's POV**

"The Force field bands!" I presented excitedly to my robotics class. We were doing our project presentations and thanks to Kierra I had come up with something brilliant!

"The ultimate protective device that will-" I was cut off by a handful of pens and erasers hurtling towards me. In defence, I quickly pushed a button on my Force field band and waved it over my head creating a swirling dome of protection. All the pens bounced off the dome and clattered noisily onto the floor, leaving the class in silence. After I deactivated the force field and dusted my hands off, I continued with my explanation

"Sorry about that, I was kind of waiting to do my demonstration at the end but oh well, now where was I? Ah yes, The ultimate protective device that will serve as many things such as a barrier, a platform or even a temporary solid object!" I explained, making a force field platform that quickly stepped up on to demonstrate.

"You can mould it into whatever you want" I explained, waving my hands around to make a table which I put my bag on top of.

"With simple deactivation and ultimate protection, this could potential be a breakthrough in robotic science! Thank you class and teacher." I concluded, grabbing the bag and taking a bow before deactivating the platform and table and returning to my seat. Not many people clapped, it wasn't a mystery that everyone now hated me because I topped their grades. Oh well. At the end of class the teacher read out the grades:

Elliot Quild: 94/100

Aimee Mcghourahn: 85/100

Thalia Heinds: 90/100

Hiro Hamada: 100/100

Cara Yarra: 75/100

and so on

Wow I got 100%! Ace! So I walked out of class, happy and relaxed

"Shoot, I left my bands in class!" I exclaimed after walking out and down the hall, but when I turned around to go back to class, I bumped into Elliot.

"Nice presentation with the bands nerd, where are they though?" he sneered, showing me my bands and tossing them on the floor

"Hey! My bands!" I cried, reaching for them for protection because I knew what was coming next

"Come on little Hiro, you didn't really think it would be that easy now did you?" Growled Elliot, grabbing my arm and pulling me away. I yelped in pain when he swiftly kicked me in the shin and shoved me up against the wall

"To bad your brother isn't here to save you now!" Elliot sneered, punching me hard in the gut. I just went stiff in shock, how could he do this to me I thought

"Wake up already! Your brother never loved you! You are such a wimp, you would have bought him shame!" he dropped me on the floor and hurled more insults at me while his cronies punched me and kicked me, 'This is it I've had enough!' I thought, Elliot had gone way to far

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!? HEY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" I screeched at him, looking at him directly in the eyes, my voice echoing down the empty halls. I saw him widen his eyes,

"I-I I don't..." he stuttered before letting the hardness return to him

"You were born" he scowled before walking away with his group of cronies, leaving me on the floor. My whole body was covered in bruises from being kicked and punched repeatedly and I had a split lip but I still felt numb from the harsh words once again spoken about Tadashi. I limped away to the bathroom after picking up my force field bands to get cleaned up. I cleaned out my sluggishly bleeding lip and tried to cover up the spots where blue-ish purple-ish brown bruises were starting to show up. I left the empty bathroom when the bell sounded. I walked to my lab and swiped my card to unlock the door. After shutting the door I activated Baymax and got him to treat me. In the end my arms where covered from my elbow up in chilled bandages to stop the swelling and bruising. After getting out of a taxi at the lucky cat cafe, I put my hood up and quickly walked past Aunt Cass who called a greeting.

"Hey Hiro, How was school today my little College man?"

"Uh... Great Aunt Cass, I'm tired so I'm just uh... gunna... you know get to bed" I replied nervously

"Okay then, good night" she replied worriedly, leaving me to painfully get into bed and sleep.

**oOo**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the nice reviews, please tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys. If there's something you want to see in my story just let me know! I loved writing this and its my first fan fic BTW**

**I am open to constructive criticism so please tell me if there's I can fix! Thanks for reading- ****_Fernblaze the fan girl _**


	5. Chapter 5 - your not so bad yourself

**Chapter 5 -**

**Kierra's POV**

I heard the little bell tingle as I opened the door tho the lucky cat cafe, it was busy and there was a flustered lady at the counter serving a long line of customers with an... oversized walking marshmallow?... Okay moving on... I sat down quietly in a booth and set up my laptop to do some homework that needed catching up on. 'Is Hiro even here?' I thought to myself wondering where he was. As if on cue, he stepped down the stairs and entered the cafe with his hoodie up looking down

"Hiro! Hey! Come sit!" I called. He walked over to me, still not looking up, and sat down.

"H-hey Kierra" There was something wrong, usually he was happy and upbeat! I've never seen him like this...

"Hiro, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He sighed and looked up at me. His face was covered in bruises and he had a split lip!

"Hiro, you. Me. Outside. Now" I demanded warningly, slamming my laptop shut and putting it back in its case. When we got out the door, I lead him around the corner and...

"Oh my god Hiro what happened to you!" I said sadly, but I already had a pretty good idea on what had happened to him.

"Bullies... at school" he replied, looking away

"Hiro! You cant let them keep doing this to you! Its terrible!" I scolded sadly.

"I know Kierra!"

"Then why don't you do anything about it!?"

"What am I supposed to do Kierra? I'm weak! I'm a nerd remember! Nobody likes a nerd..." He retorted. That saddened my heart so much... In a flash, my arms were wrapped around him and my head was on his chest

"I like nerds..." I whispered to him quietly... I felt him softly and carefully put his hand on my back and we stood like that for what felt like ages. I could tell he was shocked. When I stepped back out of the hug, his eyes were like saucers and he was all tensed up

"Sorry... that was out of line..." I said quietly, breaking the silence.

"No... no no, its fine... its just, I've never been hugged by a girl my age before.." he replied shyly, blushing profusely. I didn't believe it! Never been hugged! Unbelievable!

"So your girlfriend, isn't the 'Hug-able' type?" I joked

"What girlfriend?" he asked

"I don't believe it" I said, punching him lightly in the arm. At that he visibly winced. I sent him a worried look

"What?" he said.

"Show me..." I demand. With that he reluctantly rolls up his sleeves and shows me two bandaged up arms

"Oh god Hiro! That's it this needs to end. Now!" I say

"Kierra, its fine-" he starts but I cut him off

"Its not fine Hiro! You shouldn't be like this! It pains me to see you like this, don't you see that!" I start to yell

"Kierra!" he cuts me off "Calm down, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry... it's just.. nobody deserves to live like this... nobody deserves to live in the way that you do. It saddens me to see you like this Hiro..."

"Thank you..." said Hiro almost inaudibly

"What?"

"Thank you..."

"why?"

"For everything... you helped me get a 100% on my test and so far you are the only person that cares about me. I mean, your nice your pretty your...Did I seriously just say that?" he confessed, face palming himself at the end

"Well ill tell you what," I said

"What?" he replied, confused

"your not so bad yourself" I replied shyly before walking away and waving a quick good bye

**Hiro's POV**

Wow... She is so amazing. She genuinely cares about me! I could practically feel the heavy blush on my cheeks as I watched her walk away. I walked back into the cafe in a daze and flopped onto my bed. Kierra was right, nobody deserved to be treated in the way that I am so I decided to put that thought into action. I sat at my desk and started typing manically, finally I would be able to protect myself!

"That's it I'm done with all of this! Elliot you'd better watch out."

**oOo**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the nice reviews, please tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys. If there's something you want to see in my story just let me know! I loved writing this and its my first fan fic BTW**

**I am open to constructive criticism so please tell me if there's I can fix!**

**Thank you to the guest that pointed out something important that I missed, ill try to incorporate Fred into the story from now on XD**

**Thanks for reading- ****_Fernblaze the fan girl _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -**

**Hiro's POV**

"And nearly done" I said to myself, adding the finishing touches to my contraption, Elliot wont know what hit him. I walked happily out my door, knowing that tomorrow I would be safe. After putting on my forcefield bands, I walked to school alone as usual and that gave me time to think. Kierra hugged me... but it must've been a sympathetic one, but what she said at the end really had me confused. Did she mean it in a friend way or a Gf/Bf way? Does she like me to? What if she rejects me for someone better? Well don't get your hopes up Hiro... All these thoughts were racing and swirling around my head like an adrenaline junkies roller coaster. When I arrived at school, I was greeted by Fred who had just come back from the comic con in Tokyo.

"Hey little dude!" said the man in the monster suit

"Hey Fred, how was it?" I asked

"The comic con was great! I even met some of my favourite comic book characters! And I got a limited edition marvel comic!" replied Fred

"Wow, sounds great!" I said

"Well little dude, I have signs to spin!" said Fred as he walked out the door. As I walked to my lab, I made sure my force field band were ready to be used in case anyone decided that they were mad at me for whatever reason... I entered my robotics class and boredly finished the worksheet I found on my desk before the class started. I covered up my worksheet when I spotted a girl trying to copy my work.

"Please Hiro, besides your pretty cute you know that" Said the girl flirtatiously, obviously trying to make me share my answers. She was pretty, with long brown hair and green eyes, but I still wouldn't give in, she didn't mean it anyway

"Sorry, no. I don't share my answers with liars." I shot back.

She was clearly surprised, I'm guessing people don't say no to her often. I heard some snickers coming from her friends, and at that she shot me a harsh glare.

"Okay, your loss then" she said coolly

"I was never interested. Your like, way to old and dumb for me anyway." I retorted, by now most of the class was listening and a chorus of 'Oohs' erupted. She looked furious, just as she raised her hand to slap me across the face, I activated the force field around my hand and caught it as she was bringing it down.

"Nice try" I said smugly. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Hiro! Your such a NERD!" she yelled at me"You say that like its a bad thing" I stated simply. Then the teacher entered the room and started his droning about transmission tech. After class, I walked silently out of the room and down the hallway towards my lab with my hood up. I was regretting what I was saying earlier to that girl, she is probably going to send someone after me to get her revenge. As I walked through the hallway alone, I felt someone stick their foot out in front of me to make me trip. I quickly activated my forcefield as I fell, leaving me with my face hovering an inch above the ground. To everyone else it looked like I was being held up by some invisible force, sparing me from harm. Everyone walking through the hallway had stopped and was staring strangely at me as I looked around nervously, still hovering. As I silently commanded my forcefield to lift me up, everyone became silent. I broke the silence

"Uh... nothing to see here." I said nervously, talk about awkward. So I just rushed down the hallway and dissapered into my lab as if nothing had happened.

**-(Later on)-**

"Yes they're done!" I yelled, holding up my two metal plated gloves. Unfortunately, Elliot wasn't at school today so I didn't have a chance to 'test them out' I was filled with rage at the thought of him, the way he used me as his personal punching bag for the whole year. Well now its my turn to get back. That night, I was walking in the park near my house, contemplating how I was going to go about this when I bumped into Kierra.

"Oh hey Hiro! Nice gloves!" yelled Kierra from across the park

"Hi Kierra! Thanks, they're weighted fighting enhancement gloves" I yelled back, jogging towards her.

"Why would you need those?" She asked, cocking her head to one side

"For defence" I replied simply, folding them up into cube form. All my features would help me attack and defend against Elliot. I was so sick of everything he had done to me, just thinking about it made my blood boil to the surface.

"Good, but why are they all heavy and metal plated? And what's with the buttons?" She questioned

"Different features I guess, Spikes, extra power, electric knock back, stuff like that. There are three forms, gloves, armour and compressed form."

"Um Hiro... Isn't that a bit extreme for defence?" she replied, beginning to get worried.

"Not after what he did to me" I muttered darkly

"Okay... I need to go" she said, glancing at her non-existent watch, she looked scared.

"Bye Hiro, see you later.."

"Bye..." Oh great you scared her off Hiro... Tomorrow, I will find Elliot and he will get what he deserves...

**-(Saturday)-**

(Hiro was in the park, sitting on a bench when he heard Elliot's voice)

"Well look, if it isn't the little nerd" sneered Elliot. I followed along with the strategy I came up with, he seemed to be buying it.

"Oh... H-hi Elliot"

"Come to take a stroll in the gardens little Hiro?" he said with a mocking voice.

"N-no Elliot" I replied, acting nervous

"Well come to think of it, I have some unfinished homework. Being the smart kid you are, you would do it if you didn't want to get pummelled to the ground" He leered at me

"No"

"what?"

"I said, No"

"Did you now?"

"N-O. No, I'm not doing your work for you any more Elliot"

Saying no felt good, I'm glad I did it

"Well, I guess we will have to do this the hard way then" he sneered, cracking his knuckles. He obviously didn't have a clue on what was coming.

"Okay, game on." I replied darkly, pressing the buttons on my compressed form gloves and armour. He looked a little surprised to see the metal unfold all the way up my arms and across my chest like armour. I made the first move, punching him hard in the chest. He stumbled back, shocked and confused. While he was in his daze I quickly ran up to him, stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the ribs, hard. My rage fuelling me, Adrenaline pumping through my veins. He got me in a choke-hold but I snaked out of his grasp and back kicked him in the shin. As he tried to punch me I turned on the extra power and punched him in the back, making him fall over.

My anger had taken me over now, making me hit harder and harder and harder.

"This is for everything you have ever done to me!"

**Kierra's POV**

I heard a yell of pain coming from across the park, I looked over to see Hiro with his metal gloves on but in armour form. I saw a boy laying on the ground attempting to kick Hiro with ferocity, Hiro dodged most of the harsh blows, His armour taking most of the hits. Hiro started punching the guy, the boy got up and looked hurt but still ready to fight. Then as the boy threw a punch, Hiro caught the fist and punched him in the chest. I had never seen Hiro this angry before, he was in a full blown rage. Then I realised, His metal gloves were definitely not for defence. That's it, I know I said to defend himself, but this has gone to far. I ran over to the scene as fast as I could, this needed to end fast.

"Hiro! Stop it!" I yelled, grabbing him and trying to hold him back

"Go away Kierra, this doesn't concern you." He growled back, throwing me away like I was nothing but a rag doll.

I landed on the ground with a loud thud. Ignoring the dull pain in my sides. I got up and continued trying to stop Hiro, pulling hard on his shoulders.

"Hiro, Your out of control! This needs to stop!" I demanded.

"Kierra, you don't know half of what he has done to me!" he replied angrily

"Hiro, Leave him be! You have taken this way to far, don't you see that! He isn't worth it!" When I said this, he stopped struggling, unclenched his fists and stared at me, eyes wide with shock.

"What have I done.." He whispered to himself, collapsing to his knees. I heard a quiet sneer from behind me

"Such a wimp."

"Get off your back and face me you coward!" I demanded to the boy, giving him a harsh glare.

"Who do you think you are?!" I said fiercely to him.

"Elliot, who are you? Let me guess, little nerd paid you to be his girlfriend?" he sneered jokingly. At that I gave him a hard slap across the face.

"Get over yourself coward and leave Hiro alone!" At that he just stared at me in shock and walked away hastily. I turned around to see him still on his knees, doubled over.

"Hiro, I know you were mad but that went way to far. You were out of control"

"I know Kierra..."

"I understand that you were angry but... this absolutely cannot happen again, understood?"

"Understood and agreed..."

"Good, ill take the gloves"

"But Kierra!"

"Give them to me!"

"Fine..." Concluded Hiro, reluctantly passing the gloves.

"I'm leaving now Hiro, Will you be okay?" I questioned

"Yes Kierra. I'll be fine..."

And with that I left off towards home, leaving Hiro on the ground alone.

.

.

.

**So that was pretty intense -.- I was given the idea by The girl you wouldn't expect, Thanks heaps to her and everyone else who has left me a nice review! I'm sorry I didn't post sooner, I have been away from the computer for 3 days in a row so I didn't have any access to my story. Apologies. Please leave a review, favourite or follow :3 Sorry if I don't reply to your review, school just started again so I might not update or reply as much as I used to. Sorry if its terrible, LY all**

**-****_Fernblaze the fan girl_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

**Hiro's POV**

'Oh how could have I been so stupid! I seriously thought it was okay to bash someone up! Wow... Kierra probably hates me now... Good job, idiot...' I was flopped on the floor of my room, staring at the ceiling fan. It was school tomorrow and I had just finished my home work, leaving me with nothing to do. I decided to get up and go for a walk to pass my spare time. I walked through the streets for what felt like hours, looking at the street signs and business ads. I crossed the bridge and stood in the middle of it, looking out across the long winding river ahead of me. 'Tadashi would not be proud...' I thought to myself. I stared down at my feet On the walk home, narrowly missing the poles and people.

"Ouch! Watch were your going!" I heard a familiar voice say as I clashed heads with the figure. Looking up sharply I see a very ticked Kierra grumbling and rubbing her head.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't see you there.."

"Oh Hiro! Sorry, I didn't realise it was you! She replied, her angry expression melting off her face.

"Look, about last night.."

"Hiro, its fine... I get it."

"No I'm serious, Sorry if I scared you or anything. I get it if you... if you don't want to see me any more.." I said, turning to walk away, but a delicate hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around before I could get anywhere.

"Hiro! Of course I want to see you again, what would make you think that I don't?"

"Last night..."

"Oh Hiro! No way, that was a one off. And everybody makes mistakes anyway.

"What, so your not scared or anything!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Well, it was a little scary but not any more. You wouldn't hurt me... would you?"

"Never!" We stood there in silence for a while, watching the crowd pass by.

"Hey.. uh I'm heading to my Aunt's cafe. I don't suppose you... want to come?" I asked shyly, hoping like crazy that she would say yes

"Like a date?" she questioned, smirking.

"Uh.. well yeah I guess so" I answered nervously. I could feel my face heating up as I glanced at her before quickly dropping my eyes to the ground.

"Well sure then!" She replied beaming at me. So at that, we walked off towards the lucky cat cafe. After a half an hours walk we sat down at a booth at the back of the cafe making small talk and smiling at each other.

"So I was thinking, I want to try out my new invention. do you want to do it with me?" I asked

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She replied eagerly, gazing at me with her pretty hazel eyes. My stomach was practically being attacked and swarmed by butterflies as it dawned on me that I _really_ liked Kierra, she was beautiful, forgiving, kind, sweet and the list goes on. I really hoped this would keep going.

**Kierra's POV**

Wow, I was finally asked out by Hiro! This was so incredible. My heart was beating a million miles per hour when he said it was a date. So as we sat at the table I gazed into his eyes and sipped at my drink while we waited for our food.

"So will we test your invention after we eat?" I asked as Aunt Cass came out with our food.

"No, my invention works better at night. You can leave and come back if you want..." He answered.

"If its alright with you, could I stay?" I asked shyly, unsure if this was okay with him. I saw a smirk spread across Hiro's face as he replied

"Sure, cant get enough huh?"

"You just say that because you wanted me to stay." I retorted, now I was my turn to smirk. So we spent the rest of the day together. He helped me with my homework, showed me some inventions and hung out in his room.

"So then the hat said to the other hat, 'You stay here, ill go _on a head!'_ Get it?" joked Hiro, failing to stifle giggles.

"Oh ha ha, That's sooooo funny" I said sarcastically, holding back a chuckle. After sitting there and gazing at each other for a while, Hiro broke the silence,

"We should do this again sometime" He stated

"Yeah, this was fun! Thanks loads Hiro." I thanked, blushing profusely

"The pleasure is all mine. And it looks like its getting dark out, want to try out my invention now?" He questioned slyly.

"Sure, lets do it!" I said grabbing his hand and helping him up. He grabbed a long tube like contraption and lead me down the stairs,

"Aunt Cass, were testing it out now! Want to see?" he yelled out as we passed the kitchen.

"On my way kids, just let me grab the camera!" She yelled back, popping her head out the door as we ran out onto the deserted street. He propped up the tube before turning to me.

"So this is a patterned fire works generator, it will shoot colourful fireworks." He explained gesturing to the long striped tube.

"Oh, Hiro I'm sorry, but I think that has already been made." I joked.

"Oh but not just any fireworks, allow me to demonstrate." he retorted, quickly running inside, returning with two more tubes_. _After pressing some buttons on a remote, he walked back so he stood beside me. As the extremely detailed dragon firework shot into the sky Aunt Cass ran out with the camera and started snapping shots. Multicoloured sparks filled the sky as one by one, the pictures exploded in amazing detail. I was lost for words at the beauty of it all, pretty sparks raining down over the three of us, floating gently towards the ground before the next picture shot towards the sky. There were dragons, smiley faces, fish, words, shapes and other assorted images, shooting up in the sky. While I was gazing up at the amazing firework show, I felt an arm casually fall across my shoulders. I looked over to see Hiro watching me carefully, I nodded subtly in permission before resting my head on his shoulder. He then grabbed both my hands and turns me to face him, with sparks raining down around us I spot a large love heart burst into form in the sky. Turning my head back towards him, I gaze into his eyes as he leans closer. Then I realise what he's doing, he wants to kiss me.

'OMGOMGOMGHIROHAMADAWANTSTOKISSME' I think to myself, insanely fan girling in my mind. So then I close my eyes, wrap my arms around his neck and lock my lips to his, creating an even better firework show in my own mind.

**-(****_The end_****)-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**Hey guys, sorry that was short, rushed and terrible. School started a couple of weeks ago so I've been super busy, soz for not updating sooner. I have a new idea for a story but I didn't want to abandon this one so I wrote that. (Soz again that its bad.) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave their support! I promise my next fan fic will be better. Please leave a review or a favourite!**

**Thanks again- ****_Fernblaze the Fan girl_**


End file.
